


Pregnancy

by Annie6211



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Jotunn!Loki, Oneshot, lokane - Freeform, married!lokane, not descriptive sex scene, pregnant!jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Jane have a baby. From the first time to pregnancy to birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

Their first time is awkward and weird.

Loki had insisted that they wait for sex until marriage, and now that the day is finally here for them to consummate, Jane can see why.

"Loki, please, come back to bed. It's okay. I've seen you in Jotun form before. I love you, not in spite of this form, but because of it." Jane insisted earnestly.

"I was afraid this would happen." Loki hissed. "I've noticed it in passed relations. With the frost giant woman, I assumed it was from her. With the others, I ignored and denied the obvious." Jane leaned up, moving slowly and cautiously, until she could wrap her arms around his waist. There was no frost burn.

"Loki. I love you. Now come on. I have been waiting nearly two years to have sex with you and I'm not going to stop simply because you don't like it when you look this way. I do. You're beautiful." Jane turned his head slightly, pressing their lips together and while he was distracted, gently coaxed him back to bed.

* * *

Ha. Normal women complain about pregnancy all the time. Try carrying a freezing, huge, child in you for nine months. Now that, is difficult.

"Darling, you've been in the lab for hours and it is late." Loki suddenly appeared as Jane started to slump over her work. She was only three months pregnant, and yet she still looked like she was carrying a seven month old, or twins. "Come to bed, my sweet woman." Loki laid on the nicknames every since he found out. He was ecstatic, even though Jane was convinced it was only because he wasn't the one that had to go through labor this time around.

* * *

"It's interesting. Even though he wasn't born on Jotunheim and there isn't a freezing temperature, he still keeps switching from blue skin to white skin." Jane held her newborn in her arms, Loki leaning against her shoulder and grinning at his new family.

"I sincerely hope you are not considering turning our son into a science experiment?" he asked lightly. Jane spared him a look, before turning her attention back to the baby.

"Of course not. It's not like he's all that odd. He's just has his Father's frost giant genes. If I wanted to turn anything into a science experiment, it would have been you when we started dating." Jane stated blasé, and Loki shook his head with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering a multi-chapter fic on the idea of jotun/human birth. What do you think? Anyone interested?


End file.
